


another one?

by AbsoluteBabuse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteBabuse/pseuds/AbsoluteBabuse
Summary: it's been a long day of birthday fun but phil has one more gift left for dan. or the one where they have a great time with some polish vodka.





	another one?

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to dan!!  
> wrote this one in a few hours and it isn't really edited but i hope you enjoy!!  
> special thanks to @/stylesfthoweII on twitter for reminding me birthday fics exist and encouraging me

“Happy birthday, old man” Dan feels someone wrapping him in a tight hug as soon as they’re back in their hotel room. He rests his head on Phil’s shoulder and hides a tired smile. It had been a long day - two shows and an endless stream of birthday wishes, though exciting, have quite worn him out. Still, he feels some restless energy within him, a reminder of the loud and energetic crowds before them just barely an hour ago.

“Shut up, you ancient relic. But thank you for today, it was lovely” Dan murmurs in the soft fabric of Phil’s jumper. He’s so comfortable and warm, Dan doesn’t want to ever let go. Does he really need to?

“You know, I still haven’t given you one gift” Phil pulls back and smiles mischievously.

“What is it? Hey, why are you grinning so much?” Dan laughs as Phil fumbles around the hotel room searching for his backpack before realising he was wearing it the entire time. Dan bursts out laughing and collapses on the floor still wheezing uncontrollably, Phil following him immediately. Finally, when they both can breathe properly again, Phil pulls out a bottle of Polish vodka out of his bag and Dan starts laughing again.

“Are you serious?”

“Why not? We’re in Poland, it’s your birthday and we have a day off tomorrow” Phil bats his eyelashes at Dan until he grabs the bottle to have a closer look. Knowing Phil, Dan guesses it’s a cheaper one - Phil always complains about how terrible vodka tastes no matter the price.

“Did you get any snacks or juice or anything? There’s no way either of us is going to drink it straight” Dan asks and Phil starts rummaging through his backpack again.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I got soda and saved leftover pierogis from our lunch” he sets down another bottle, a brown paper bag and two shot glasses with some Polish castle painted on them on the carpet. Phil fills the glasses with vodka and passes Dan a pierogi.

“God, what are we doing. Marianne will kill us for being hungover tomorrow” Dan sighs, looking down at the drink in his hand.

“Relax, you know she won’t, it’s your birthday. Cheers, mate” Phil clinks his glass with Dan’s and quickly drinks the shot, wincing as the liquid burns his throat. Dan instantly follows and takes a bite out of the pierogi, passing it to Phil. 

“Ugh it’s terrible. Another one?”

It must have looked quite hilarious from the side: two tall men sitting on the floor of a tiny hotel room with a bottle of vodka and lovesick looks on their faces, one pressed to the other, laughing like idiots. They couldn’t care less though.

Three shots of vodka and loads of laughter later, Dan decides it is time to put some music on. He reaches into the back pocket of his jeans and groans realising his phone is out of battery already. Phil passes his own iPhone and soon the room is filled with Janelle Monae’s voice. Dan stands up, his feet already a bit unsteady. It usually doesn’t take much for him to get tipsy, especially after a such tiring day. He pulls Phil up to join him and Dan’s hands soon find his hips as they swing in place and sing along, their voices completely off-key. 

“You’re so sappy, Howell” Phil laughs when Dan raises an arm to spin him around. Of course it doesn’t go like the perfect dances they’ve seen in countless romantic comedies, ones Dan denies loving but secretly watches at 2 am when Phil is up north with family. While spinning back, Phil manages to step on Dan’s feet and knock into him, almost taking them both down to the floor. All they can do is start laughing again, their lungs aching from exertion.

“Fuck, I’m so lucky to have you” Dan says staring at Phil. His eyes are twinkling, the rosy patch on his cheek is brighter than ever and his messy curls remind Phil of a bird’s nest. It’s endearing, really. He grabs Dan’s chin and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s a bit sloppy and their teeth clink together but Phil is on cloud nine. 

It feels incredibly nice enjoying each other’s company like that, almost reminding them of their old days in the Manchester apartament, when they would stay up until the early hours of the morning doing God-knows-what. They were young, stupid and hopelessly in love. Nothing changed much, they just got a bit older, maybe wiser but felt just as enamored with each other.

Two more shots and a lazy makeout session later they are both on the verge of passing out, the long day finally fully catching up with their bodies. It wasn’t helping that the room was barely lighted, except for the bedside lamp Phil found the switch of.

“We really are old, huh. It isn’t even 1 am yet” Dan says stifling a yawn. He couldn’t wait to wrap himself into the soft bed sheets.

“Maybe it’s for the best, we won’t do any stupid shit that way” Phil replies as pulls his jumper off and tugs on the corner of Dan’s shirt.

“Like that one time we thought it was a good idea to do body shots and ended up getting tequila all over my bed?” Dan suggests. He can’t say it wasn’t a fun night, though. Definitely one to remember.

“I wouldn’t mind repeating that, you did look very pleased that night” Phil smirks and slides under the white sheets.

“Maybe we could save that idea for your birthday then. Goodnight, baby” Dan winks and turns on his side to sleep. Suddenly January couldn’t come sooner to Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! come chat with me on tumblr @absolutebabuse or twitter @ImCroyeing


End file.
